This invention relates to hand snow ploughs and more particularly, to hand snow ploughs which are particularly suitable for removal of snow drifts which have accumulated on grounds and/or roads about and in the vicinity of residences and other relatively small buildings.
There have been proposed and employed a great variety of hand snow ploughs for the above purpose. However, since most of the conventional hand snow ploughs are mere miniatures or reduced size counterparts of full size snow ploughs employed in large scale snow removal operations, such conventional hand snow ploughs are so complicated in construction, difficult and prohibitively expensive that such ploughs are impractical for small scale use.
Further the conventional had snow ploughs are designed to discharge the snow ploughed of the character described in only one fixed direction. Therefore, the snow ploughs are not useful in areas where the discharge and removal of the ploughed snow is impossible in the predetermined fixed direction designed into such ploughs.